Alone
by Eric Awasaki
Summary: What would happen if Bakura got his original body from ancient Egypt back and all the powers that came with it? How easily could he get the millennium items then? Ryou's about to find out. Torture, angst, adventure, romance and horror...
1. Part 1

A.N-Hey! What's up? This is the first Yugioh fanfic I've ever put up for other's to read so if it isn't that great please don't shame me. R&R Disclamer- Hay, I don't own Yugioh or any other manga/Anime.  
  
Alone  
By: Eric Awasaki  
  
Part 1.  
  
Chapter1: Ryou's perspective.  
  
It was the end of school for the day and I was walking home. The crisp winter air froze my face as I walked. Up the road a little ahead of me was Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Yuugi... How I longed to be with them, But he, my yami, he would never permit it. I turned up my driveway and entered the house. I looked around the room in hopes of finding someone there.but no one ever came.  
  
//Alone again pansy?//  
  
I flinched at the sound of the voice. It was my yami. Come to torment me again. /Yes, yami./  
  
He was leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, I don't know how I could have missed him. But there he was, smirking to himself, looking at my reflection in the platinum blade he held. It was a black so pure that it could have reflected the night sky, if only it had a few stars. though nothing compared to the darkness of his heart.  
  
//Good.// He began walking towards me and I did my best not to move. He smirked at me as if it amused him to see me flinch and cower in fear with every step closer to me he became. He lifted one of his hands and I shot my eyes tight, bracing myself for the next feeling, the feeling of pain, the feeling of having him strick me! But it never came... I felt him run his fingers through my hair and I slowly began to open one eye. He was still smirking, staring at me a deep laugh in his throaght. //I need to borrow your body for a while.// He peered, getting closer still.  
  
/B-b-but don't you already have a body?/ I know I shouldn't question him, but he does. so why the hell would he want mine?  
  
//True, I do. But I need yours.// He was playing with one if my silver tresents at this point.  
  
/No! Y-you've got your own body! Use that! I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid plans to get the power of Millenia or anything else!/ His grip tightened on my hair and it began to hurt. /Ahhhh.y-yami, stop it. T-that hurts./  
  
//Does it really now? And I suppose that this hurts too.// He jerked my head back, holding it by my hair and slamed his knee into my stomach. My eyes watered and I began to cough, gasping for air. He let go and I fell to my knees. //I will be borowing your body, boy. There well be no mistake about that. A week from today, Got It?!//I continued to gasp. He kicked me in the side of the face and I clutched it, feeling the blood trickle down the sides. //Stupid little brat...// He muttered and walked off, talking to himself in Egyptian.  
  
A tear trickled down my cheek. /Won't any body save me?/  
  
Chapter 2: Yuugi's Perspective.  
  
/Granpa, I'm home!/ I called, entering the Mutou shop. It had been such a good day at school. Yami had followed me around in soul form. And my class had gone to the museum! Most kids would probably have said 'so what'? But this was different! Yami and I think we may have found a lead on where to start looking to find his past! In an old canyon in Egypt around the Valley of the Kings! We were estatic, I've never seen Yami so happy before in my entier life!  
  
/Yuugi?.. is.. is that you?/ I heard Grampa call out. It sounded like he was having some more box trouble./Yuugi! W-would you come out here and give me a hand with this?/ I hurried into the back yard and over to where Grandpa was. There was a big truck, and he was trying to lift a large box. It was nearly the height of me! I ran over and began to help him lift the huge thing down. BOY! Was it ever heavy! There were two others in the back of the truck. One was another big box thing and the other was a HUGE, rectangular crate! The mover men were getting those ones. It took three whole hours to move the things inside and into our basement. But we did it. After a while Yami had taken on solid form and helped. Grandpa signed a few strange papers and the mover men were off.  
  
It was coming on for supper when I finally asked. /Grandpa?  
  
/Yes, Yuugi?/  
  
/What's in those big boxes?/  
  
He layed the plates on the table and began to serve supper. /I don't know./  
  
//What do you mean you don't know?// Yami had finally spoken up.  
  
/Just that. I don't know. They were sent to me from my old friend, Professor Yoshimori. You remember him, don't you Yuugi?/ I thought back to the first time I met Shadi in the museum, (a.n-Shonen Jump issues 6&7!) he had told me to discover my other self. Yami, and had endangered the lives of all my friends to do so.  
  
/Yes Grandpa I remember Profesor Yoshimori./  
  
/Well they were sent to me from him. I had recieved a letter a week ago asking me to hold these for him. I told him I would guard them with my very life. I hadn't expected them today! They weren't suppose to arrive for another month!/  
  
//.// Yami turned back to the wall. He had the look on his face that always meant he was deep in thought. I continued to eat my Oden (some japanese dish. I read about it in Inu-yasha.).  
  
/Could we take a look inside?/ I asked hopefully. He simply looked to me and shook his head.  
  
/We can't, Yuugi. It's not ours to look at. And I wouldn't want to take the chance of breaking or loosing something. These are probably something from his work./.  
  
Yami moved from his spot in the doorway. He was walking towards the door. /Yami? Hey, Yami! Wait for me!/ I quickly finished the remainders of my food and tore off after him. /Yami, WAIT!/  
  
Chapter 3: Yami's perspective.  
  
What could it be? What could possibly be inside those boxes? What could I be sensing so much dark magic from!  
  
/YAMIIIIIII!/  
  
//Geahhhhhhh!..//  
  
/Yami! Don't forget me!/ I looked down to my small hakari, he seemed to be slightly annoyed with me. I wiped the the oden crumbs from his nose and smiled.  
  
//Sorry Yuugi. I was thinking about something.//  
  
/Those boxes, right?/  
  
//Mmm.// I frowned and continued to walk, Yuugi walking next to me, humming some of his cheery little tunes and muttering a word from the song every so often. I looked down to him and he smiled back. I felt a warm feeling of happiness go down our mind link and gave a small smiled back. //Yuugi, why don't you go and see Jonouchi, I need a little time to think about what's going on.//  
  
/Why? Is there something special about the boxes, yami?/ He looked to me in a curious manor.  
  
//I'm not sure. That's what I was hoping to figure out.// I looked back to the ground and continued to think. Yuugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
/ Was there anything suspicious about them?/  
  
//.// I shouldn't tell Yuugi. He has more than enough to handle. With Battle City coming up, his schoolwork, and trying to figure out my past. This just isn't needed.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Heh?.. oh! Sorry Yuugi, lost in thought again.//  
  
He smiled at me again. /Alright Yami, you win. I'll go hang out with my friends. But I wanna know whats up when I get back./ He told me, walking off with a suspicious look on his face.I nodded and continued on my way. I circled the park a few times and walked another 3 miles besides. //What could possibly be in those boxes..!// I thought out loud. //I have to find out what all this dark magic is coming from. the only thing I can think of doing is telling Yuugi or asking his Grandpa to open them for me.//  
  
//Boxes, Pharaoh? Tell me, are you going into the mail business?//  
  
I turned around to see Bakura. //What do you want?!// I snarled.  
  
He smirked and held out a bottle of arsenic. //I challenge you to a shadow game!/  
  
Chapter 4: Bakura's Perspective.  
  
//Come on Pharoh.// I tonted. //Or is your delivery more importint then your hakari?// I smirked in the pleasure of watching his face light up with rage.  
  
//What have you done to Yuugi?!// He demanded giving me a threating look.  
  
//Nothing.yet, he's in a safe place for now, but that won't last much longer if you don't except.//  
  
He snarled at me //Fine! What do what do you want! The puzzel? Idon't have it!// I through the gold item to his feet. Carful not to brack it.  
  
//Yes the puzzel well do nicely.// he placed it on and snarled again. //Follow me Pharoh. Our shadow game is unlike any other you've ever played befor.//  
  
//First answer my question. Where's Yuugi?// He demanded again.  
  
I began walking towardes our destination. //Soon to be in hell if you don't follow me.// I believe that's what perswaded him, since it was after my lovely comment which he than began to follow. It had only been a short stroll befor we reached our destination. A bar I had emptied earlyer with the asstince of my maneater bug. The inside of the bar was almost completely distroyed with tables and broken glass every where. Blood and organs were scatered and pasted to the sides walls and door ways, all still fresh as I had only done it maybe an hour befor. There was but one tabel left standing in the middle of the room two chares two glasses and a bottle of rum. As we walked towordes the tabel a half eaten head rolled out from under the tabel and the Pharoh spoke again.  
  
//Bakura you monster. You completely masicured the innicence of these people.// He took his seat. //I well win this shadow game, and make you wish you were luckey enough to carrey on the same fate as these people!//  
  
//Of coarse Pharoh, of coarse. now to our shadow game.// I pored the rum into the two glasses and smirded to the man across from me.  
  
//What are you up to Bakura?// He asked me attempting to keep his cool. I smirked and took the two glasses adding the rat poission to only one of them. He gave a sceptical look. I placed one infront of him and the other infront of me. Than spining the table. //I get it. You've now poisioned one of the giasses and when the tabel stopes turning I'm to pick one glass and drink from it. Loser dies and get's to keep the prize. Right?//  
  
I nodded //Cleaver thinking Pharoh.// The tabel stoped //Are you ready than?//  
  
//Thank you for the complament, but I've done this before eith a chiled of 12. And here I thought you were going to be origional.//  
  
I scaweled at him and groueled //Pick your @$#%ing drink!//  
  
He began staring from glass to glass going through what he had seen of me poreing the drinkes. Hebsmirked to me. //You loss.//  
  
//Oh! How?// I peared out intreged by his self esherence.  
  
//You filled both glasses equal with rum. Than you added the arsenic. Making one glass fuller than the other. And nither of them lost any liquid while spining. Making the glass infromt of you the poisened one.//  
  
I looked down to discover he was right. Infront of me was the glass I had poored the poision in. I lifted my glass as he did to his. //Than let's drind and find out who the real winner is.//  
  
//I'll see you in hell. Bakura.//  
  
//Like wise.// And we drank.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A.N- Like I said befor. This is my first attempt at an on line fan-fic and I'm kinda nervious 'bout it. So if you'd review I'd really apreashyate it. After all I can't improve my work if I don't know what's wrong with it.^-^  
  
Par two should be up sometime around the 10th of december for thowes of you interested.^-^ 


	2. Part 2

A.N-Hey! Somebody actually came back to continue reading this ^.^ ?! All right! Well R&R Disclamer- Hay, I don't own Yugioh or any other manga/Anime...yet. Mua ha ha ha! (And incase your wondering, NO I'm going to steal anybody's anime credit. I plan on making my own anime.)  
  
Alone  
By: Eric Awasaki  
  
Part 2.  
  
Chapter 5: Ryou's point of view.  
  
I wandered around my house it, was going to be dark soon and I probably wouldn't see my yami any more untill morning.  
  
/I guess I'll clean the house while I'm still capable./ I decided. While walking towards the closet, I noticed a small amount of blood leaking out from under the door. /OH MY GOD!/ I hurried towards the closet and grabbed the knob. /Ahhhh!. It's burning hot! . ehhh./ I knocked on the door /Hello? Hello, is anybody in there?/  
  
/h.hel..p../  
  
/Yuugi? YUUGI! YUUGI IS THAT YOU?!/  
  
/p..please...help me../  
  
/Hold on Yuugi! I'm going to get you out of there!/ I looked around the room for something to use. /Damn-it.uhh./ I grabed the knob and began to twist the burning metal. It melted the flesh of my palm and burned itself into the core of my hand. /Eahhhhhhhhhh!/ It continued growing hotter, slowly turning. My blood and flesh, driping onto the floor, forming it's own puddle and mixing with that of Yuugi's. Tears fell from my cheeks to the floor like a tropical storm, reflecting the pain that soared through my body. /Damn-it, Yuugi hold on I'm coming!/ The knob finally gave way and the door flew open. /O..oh my god, Yuugi!/  
  
He opened one of his blackened eye's and looked to me. /R..r ryou..please.h.help me./ He was shirtless, hanging from a coat hanger by the skin of his sholders. His eyes were black and swolen, and there were slash marks across his body, blood was spilled everywhere.  
  
/Everything's going to be alright, Yuugi. I promise everything's going to be alright./  
  
He smiled /th.thank-y..you./  
  
Dawn of the next morning.  
  
//Wake up Brat!//  
  
There was a shooting pain through my side and the sound of my own voice. /Uhhhh!/ I looked up and terror shot through my body, standing befor me was my Yami. with the Millenium Puzzle hanging around his neck, and Yuugi crying behind him over something. I squinted a little. And almost stoped breathing. Behind my Yami. was Yami.the Pharaoh.stone cold dead. /Nooo! Yami!/ I turned to my Yami /How could you!/ I went to run to the aid of my friend, but he stoped me, holding me back and watching me cry. All I could do was stare on and watch as Yuugi shook Yami and balled, pleading for him to wake up.  
  
/Please Yami, please, please don't leave me! PLEASE!/ But he never moved.  
  
I looked tearfully towordes my yami. /B b but how?/  
  
//Heh, it was simple.We had a drinking contest. Two glasses of rum and a bottle of arsenic. I poured the poision into one glass and spun the table. Then he chose, and although he did pick the right glass and I did drink the poision.he did to.//  
  
/I.I don't understand./  
  
//I mixed the rum with the poision before I had even challenged him.//  
  
/B.but then.h how are you still./  
  
//Still alive? Heh, back in ancient Egypt, when I was still tomb robbing, I found a spell scroll granting me the abillity to be immune to all poisions.//  
  
/Bakura, you Bastard! Let me go! LET ME GO!/ I screamed and cursed at him, but all he did was laugh.  
  
//What's wrong? Pharaoh dead and you don't know what to do?// He mocked, laughing like a lunactic.  
  
/No, no, he can't be dead! He Can't!/ He continued to shake him. /Yami.please.don't die.please./ He wispered, and laying his head down upon his yami's chest, he cried. His blood-soaked bandages were falling off from all the shaking.  
  
/Bakura.please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke, please tell me that this is all just some entertainment torture your doing to me! Please tell me that this isn't real!/ I stared onto him, my reddened eyes still full of tears.  
  
He grabbed my bandaged palm and began to sqeeze. I fell to my knees screaming. //Tell me pansy, does this pain feel fake to you? No, this is real. I own the Puzzle! I killed the Pharaoh! I will have the power of Millenia! And now there's no one to stop me!// He stared down to me as if I were some kind of desgusting vermin. He smirked and threw me to side, pulling out his dagger and walking towards Yuugi. //If you miss your precious Yami so much.// He raised the blade above his head. //.then perhaps you'd like to join him!// I saw Yuugi's eyes fill with fear as the knife began it's journey towards his throaght.  
  
/Yuugi! MOVE!/  
  
Chapter 6: Yuugi's point of view.  
  
I stared up at Bakura, my vision blurry with tears. /Geahhhh!./  
  
/Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!/  
  
I wiped my eyes and looked to where I once was. /Ryou!/ He had pushed me out of the way and taken the hit! The knife was plunged into his back.  
  
/.*sob* .Y.Yuugi, run for it while you can./  
  
/No! I'm not leaving with out you!/ Bakura pulled the knife from his side and, licking the blood hungerly from the blade, he began to come in my direction again. /Uhhhh./ I reached over to the side and threw the first thing my hand found at his head.  
  
I heard him yewol in pain to the sound of breaking glass. This was my chance! I stumbled my way to Ryou, and pulled his arm over my shoulder. /ahhhh./ My shoulders were still burning from the night before.  
  
/l..leave.leave me behind! I'll.I'll just slow you./  
  
/Ryou! Now is no time to argue!/ I began to drag him out of the house. I could see his yami close behind, the skin of his face was cut to ribbions and blood flowed from his face like a river down the front of him. I swear, if the blood hadn't been blinding him, I never would have made it outside! I looked around the street. There was no where to go!  
  
/Holy *&%$ Yuugi! What the hell happened to you guys!/  
  
/Jonouchi! Honda!/ They ran over and began to ask some stupid questions! Like what happened? Or are you all right? /Please just get us as far away from Domino as possible!/  
  
/Yuugi! You two need help! We can worry about moving later!/ Jounichi said picking me up. Honda carefully placed Ryou on his back and they began to walk.  
  
/No we can't!/ I began to cry again. /We have to go, Katsuya! We have to! I-i-i it's going to kill us, please, Jounichi../ I beged. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and trickling down my face. /P-p-please Jounichi.HE KILLED YAMI!/  
  
/WHAT?!/ They both exclaimed!  
  
I nodded, whimpering, burying my face into his shirt.the image was still fresh in my mind.Yami lying there on the floor, not moving, not breathing, his glazed over eyes begging for forgiveness. /Please! Jounouchi, please, you've just got to get us out of here! You've just got to!/ I sobbed again into his jacket.  
  
They both stared to me in disbelief.  
  
/But how?/ It was Honda. /Who the hell would have the power to kill Yami?/  
  
//I would.//  
  
We spun around, it was Bakura! We had taken too long!  
  
/Quick, Jounichi, run! Run for it!/ I begged  
  
The yami glared to me. //You two aren't going anywhere.// He lifted a card into the air. //Man-eater Bug!// There was a bright flash, and the next thing I heard was a scream.  
  
/RUN FOR IT!/  
  
Honda took off like a shot, Jonouchi and I not far behind. We could hear him laughing.  
  
I shut my eyes tight.If only Yami were here. The beast was gaining on us fast. I could hear it catching up, gaining 3, no, 4 feet, to our every one. Some one was going to die.  
  
/HONDA, I'VE GOT AN IDEA!/  
  
/WHAT?/  
  
/OVER THERE!/  
  
The next thing I heard s some scuffiling sounds followed by a popping sound? Jonouchi placed me in the back seat of a.OF A CAR!!! And bolted up front. Ryou was thrown next to me.  
  
/HONDA, GET IN!/  
  
/I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!/  
  
/DON'T TRY! DO!/  
  
There was a clicking sound, and the handle came off in his hand.  
  
The next thing I heard was a crunching sound, and a scream from Honda.  
  
/HONDA! NOOOOOOO!/  
  
A.N- YO! Hope your injoying this! I know I sure am! My friend went and did something so that anyone can R&R! I know that I'm posting early, but hay!What can I say? I finished early, so why not? Right? Well anyways.I'll try to post again by at least the 20th. Let me know your input! Eric Awasaki! P.s-Any sagestions on who to kill next? 


	3. Part 3

A.N- Yo! I hear the both of ya are injoying my story! So, I'm going to continue it just for you! So long as I have at least one person reading, I'll continue to write. Anyways, I should probably do my disclaimer now so. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH SO DON'T TRY AN' SUE ME!!!Now.let us begin.  
Alone  
By: Eric Awasaki  
  
Part 3:  
  
Chapter 7:Honda's point of view.  
  
I heard a quick clicking sound /.shit/ the handle came off, I looked to Jounouchi for help.  
  
~CRUNCH~  
  
/Ahhhhhhhhhhh./ I felt the teeth sink into my flesh and crack their way into my hipbone, drilling into the marrow.  
  
/HONDA! NOOOOOOO!/  
  
I could hear Jounouchi screaming, and forced one of my eyes open. Jounouchi was staring helplessly up to me. Why isn't he trying to get away? @$#%, WHY isn't he running?!? /JOUNOUCHI! RUN FOR IT, YOU IDIOT!/  
  
/NOT WITHOUT YOU!/  
  
Damn him.  
  
~CRACK~  
  
/Ahhhhhhhhh!/ It had sank it's teeth deeper into my flesh, it's hot saliva dripping down my body.my life began to flash befor my eyes.  
  
//Ha ha ha.this really is quite amusing.//  
  
/b-bb.Bakura./ I forced out at last.  
  
He was stroking the side of this huge monster. // You must be in alot of pain.// he smirked. //How nice.// I looked to his face, there was a few cuts but nothing serious.too bad. // Give me Ryou and the Pharoh's brat, and I'll make your death quick and painless, or you can stay where you are and I'll get them any ways!//  
  
/./  
  
He frowned and hit the beast.  
  
~CRUNCH~  
  
/AHHHHH/  
  
//Last chance.// He snarled.  
  
I smirked. /I cho.I chose.I chose life./  
  
He frowned, and I almost laughed as Jounouchi's car rolled over the  
dark being.  
  
/HONDA! YOU O.K?!/  
  
/WHAT THE @$#% DO YOU THINK YOU'RE./  
  
//Kill them both.// He rolled out from under the car. //.kill them all.// he growled like the devil himself, blood oozing from his new larger wounds.  
  
I slamed my eyes shut and felt the pain shooting through my body like the blood in my veins.  
  
The monster began to rapidly shake my half dead body, I could feel the chunks of flesh and blood flying in every direction. I forced one eye open just in time to see myself being thrown into the air, too weak to scream. I looked to the car handle, I was.I still had that? I shut my eyes, and going off of pure adrenaline and instinct, plunged the object deep into the beast's eye on my way into it's mouth.please let it work.please.  
  
Chapter 8: Jounouchi's point of view.  
  
/Honda you @$#%er.Damn it!/  
  
/Jo.jounouchi? w.what's wrong? w.what's going on ?/ I ignored the small voice coming from the back seat.  
  
/@$#%,@$#%,@$#%! Hold on Honda, please just hold on a little longer./ I threw the door open and looked up just in time to see his body slide into it's mouth. it reared back in pain, and I could make out Honda's hand. /CLIMB OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD!/  
  
//KILL HIM NOW!//  
  
~CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!~  
  
I saw him fall from it's jaws, the man-eater rearing back in pain from.from.from a door handle? @$#%, what's that matter with me? Right now is the perfect opourtunity to get him! I kicked the door open and drove my foot hard onto the pedal, speeding towards Honda!  
  
/Jounouchi, you Bastard!/ I lost control of the veichle, and nearly hitting him, ramed into the insect.  
  
/@$#%,@$#%,@$#%!/ I tried for reverse.and failed.instead, I managed to turn on the head lights. I saw Honda crawl into the car seat next to me.  
  
/DRIVE YOU IDIOT, DRIVE!/  
  
/I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!/  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
/AHHHHH./ The roof was riped off and thrown carlessly to the side. /DAMN IT!/  
  
/PULL THE THINGY BACK!/  
  
/WHAT THINGY?/  
  
/THAT THINGY!/  
  
I looked to the lever and pulled it back, pressed my foot hard onto the pedal. /please work, please work, pleeeeese work./ We shouted back words. And the chase began, I could hear it following close behind. Bakura's laughter, slowly being left behind.  
  
/@$#%,@$#%,@$#%!/ I threw the steering wheel to the side and pushed the lever forward, turning into the main street.  
  
/CAN'T THIS PIECE OF CRAP GO ANY FASTER?!/  
  
/I WISH!/ I pushed the pedal to the floor trying to beat the insect. I drove for the highway, hoping to lose it in the crowd.  
  
/Jounouchi, I sure hope you've gotta plan!/  
  
I turned into the traffic head on, in the wrong direction, swerving around the veichles. I know that I was causing blood shed, but all I need is a little longer and we'll be safe, I swear we'll be safe.  
  
/JOUNOUCHI YOU STUPID @$#%ING BASTARD! THIS IS THE @$#%ING HIGHWAY!/  
  
/I KNOW, I KNOW!/ I looked into the rearview mirror. /IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING!/ The man-eater was vanishing. I pulled into the proper lane and continued in the direction.  
  
/Jounouchi, do you even know who's car this is?/  
  
/Yeah. It's my ol' man's./ I looked to Honda.  
  
/Woah!? Your dad let's you carry around the car keys!/  
  
I threw a few beer cans out the window. /No, I steal 'em so that the bastard won't go driving while he's drunk!/  
  
/O.k, next question. Do you even know how to drive?/  
  
I continued to follow the road.  
  
/K.katsuya? D-do you know how to drive?/ It was Yuugi. Sweet, innocent little Yuugi. I loved him so much.  
  
/.no./  
  
/WHAT?!/ Honda nearly flew out of his seat. /You're stealing your father's car when you can't even drive?!/  
  
/Basically./  
  
/JOUNOUCHI! YOU MORON! PULL THIS THING OVER RIGHT NOW!/  
  
/No way! Bakura's after Yuugi, and Ryou's dying in the backseat of my car! I'm driving us to the next province! And to the next hospital!/  
  
/Katsuya./ It was still Yuugi, poor little Yuugi.  
  
/Well, were all gonna die./  
  
/Honda, your not helping any with my driving./  
  
/Sorry./  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Rain began to fall from the sky like the tears of the fallen, bouncing off of the street.It was coming on dusk.  
  
A dark figure entered the Mutou shop, holding in it's hand the head of it's owner.  
  
//I think you have a package for me.//  
  
A.N-SORRYYYYYYYYY! My friend's computer broke and wasn't able to post.any ways! I've worked really hard on this chapter and hope you injoyed it! See- ya. Next chapter up by 01/10/2004! Happy New year! 


	4. Part 4

A.N- Hello readers, and how are you? I'm doin' pretty o.k, with the exception that my computer keeps on deleting every frikin thing I try to write! It really pisses me off! For example this is the fourth time that I've had to re-write this stupid @$#%ing AUTHORS NOTE! I really hate it.Anyway's a before hand warning, that this chapter is more romance then anything else, but I asure you that the next chapter will be alot more exciting, we well be starting off with the infamous Yami Bakura and finding out exactly what is in that stupid crate of his. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other manga.AND I don't see why the @$#% I have to do a freaking disclamer for every freaking chapter!!! Now let the story continue.  
Alone  
By: Eric Awasaki  
  
Part 4:  
  
Chapter 7: Jounouchi. (I think you get the point.)  
  
I looked to the back set and smiled. Yuugi had just fallen asleep, Honda too. /Don't worry Yug', everythings gonna be all right. We've gotcha now./ I continued down the road, rain coming down on us like bullets on the roof top, and with three dying people in my old man's car, I was just feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
My eyes wandered to the road signs /All right! The next town is only 3 hours off!/ I smiled hoping for the best, It was getting harder to hear the sound of breath coming off of my friends. Not one of them had spoken for over an hour. I frowned.after all, for all I know, I'm driving 'round with a bunch of corpses! I shook my head and flicked on the radio, looking to the clock. /12:53!/ HOLLY CRAP!!! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN @$#%ING DRIVING!  
  
I gave a yawn. /Damn it.I cant be getting tired yet. I still have 3 more hours to go before their all safe! I frowned, looking to the dash board. /Auhhh @$#%./ And looked up just in time to see someone jump out and infront of the car. /AHHHH!!!/ I screamed, jerking the wheel and sending the car into a tree.  
  
/@$#%./  
  
I looked up to see a dark figure looming over me, some red flashing lights, and blacked out.  
  
Chapter 8: Still Jounichi.  
  
/.mmm./  
  
/'Bout time./  
  
/W-w where am, who are, what's going on?/  
  
/Take a look around you dumb ass, your in the hospital./  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around the room./MALIK! WHAT THE  
@$#%!/  
  
/Don't you remember that lovely accident from last night?/  
  
/Accident?../ I thought back to the night before. /.that's right, some  
stupid @$#%er jumped in front of the car.I pulled to the right and  
slid off the road./  
  
/Crashing into a tree? I know./  
  
/What? How the hell would you know that? You would 'ave had to be there!/  
  
His lips curved to that of a smirk. /Who's to say that I wasn't?/  
  
/y-y YOU @$#%ING SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE @$#% DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US! NOT TO MENTION YOURSELF!/  
  
/I need Yuugi./  
  
/WHAT? THAT STUPID @$#%ING PUZZLE OF HIS? WELL GUESS WHAT?! HE DOESEN'T HAVE IT!/  
  
His smile fell. /What do you mean.he doesn't have it?../  
  
/.just that.I don't have it./ I turned to see Yuugi. He was standing in the middle of the room watching us coral.  
  
/Yuugi! Your o.k!/  
  
He nodded in silence. Tears making their way down his cheeks.  
  
/How the @$#% did you manage to lose the Millenium puzzle?/ He walked towards him, slowly becoming closer the small and defencesless one./How the hell could you allow the most important of all the items fall into hands someone else?! YOU USELESS LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!/ He grabed Yuugi by the collar and lifted him into the air.  
  
/Get the hell away from Yuugi!/ I jumped to my feet. And with a scream, fell to my ass.  
  
/Oh! Did I forget to mention that you fractured your ankle? You wont be able to walk for about a mounth./ He smirked and turned back to Yuugi.my Yuugi!  
  
/Well? I'm I'm waiting?/  
  
He sobbed something out, though I couldn't make out what. I began to crawl towards him.  
  
/What?!/  
  
/I-I.I said I don't know./  
  
/Malik, put Yuugi down. If you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me. It was my yami who took the puzzle from Yuugi./  
  
We all turned to face Ryou. /How?/ Malik had just asked the one question that had been bothering me since I heard those few words. "yami is dead."  
  
/My yami tricked Yami into a drinking contest or something along those lines.and he ended up tricking him into drinking a glass mixed with poision.It wasn't Yuugi's fault, there was nothing he could have done./  
  
He snarled, dropping the little one to the floor. I caught him.or at least broke his fall. he landed on my back. He was still crying. I rolled over and held him, Shhhing him and trying to calm him down. He continued to gasp and cry quietly. I closed my eyes and listened to the other two talk while rubbing his slender back.  
  
/@$#% This!/ Malik complained. I could hear him walking towards the door. And then something scuffiling into his way.  
  
/ Would you please help us? Malik?/ My eyes shot open and I stared up to them in disbelief.What the hell did Ryou think he was doing asking Malik for help? He just threatened Yuugi, nearly killed us, and thinks that us all almost being dead is some kind of a joke! What the hell is running through that stupid little mind of yours!  
  
/your on crack./ he snarled.  
  
/Please Malik. I'm begging you, please! We need help!/  
  
/I could have told you that./  
  
/If you don't help us then were all going to die.Please Malik help us./ They stared to one another for a few moments, neither moving untill finally.  
  
/I'll think bout it./  
  
/Thank you, Malik./  
  
He moved to the side and allowing him to pass, and then joined Yuugi and I on the floor.  
  
/Why the hell d'you go and do that!?/ I questioned loudly.  
  
/Because with the state that the lot of us are inm we need some one who can help./  
  
/We don't need him!/  
  
/He's the only one remotly near us right now Jounouchi! Just take a look around! Yuugi's always in pain, You can't walk, and Honda's in a coma! I'm the most mobile and reliable one out of the lot of us right now, and I'm the one who got stabed!/ I looked to Ryou. He was right, we were doing pretty bad, and we needed all the help we could get.  
  
/All right Ryou.you win./  
  
He smiled. /I know!/  
  
Chapter 9: Malik's P.O.V.  
  
I'm just lying here.in the hospital.staring at the hospitals ceiling and thinking back to the other night.when I discovered that Ryou was in the car with him.Yuugi. I still remember everything how it all happened.  
  
It had started off as a normal afternoon. I was lounging around my apartment staring off into space while arguing with my Yami at the back of my mind.  
  
/@$#% I'm boerd!/  
  
~Why don't you go and find something to do?~  
  
/Shut up Yami!/  
  
~Whatever.~  
  
I walked over to the balcony and stared over the edge.the sun was setting on the water front.I looked upon the water as its white capped waves smashed against the rocky shore, the scarlet and orange coloured waters reflected that of the sky, and the birds called from over head as they bid good night to one another, and I watched.  
  
~How nice.lets kill it!~  
  
I ignored him, watching the waves.they reminded me of him.of .  
  
~Ring, Ring!~  
  
/huh?/  
  
~Ring, Ring!~  
  
I looked over to the sound. /The phone?/  
  
~That's right Malik, it's a phone! Most people do this really weird thing called answering it.~  
  
/Shut-up!/ I picked up the damned object and placed it to my ear. /Hello?/  
  
//Malik, I assume.//  
  
/Yeah, And who the @$#% are you!/  
  
//I think I might have a little informtion for you.//  
  
/Information? About what?/  
  
//Yuugi Mutou.//  
  
/Go on./ I sat down, intreged by this stranger.  
  
~let's hear what he has to say. Hmm?~ I nodded in agrement to my Yami's mental jesture.  
  
//Yuugi Mutou is half dead, driving around in a pea green car on highway 122. He's coming your way, Malik.//  
  
/So what! There are loads of green cars coming my way! I wouldn't be able to tell the difference!/  
  
//This car's missing it's roof. It was riped off. And there are teeth marks all over it.//  
  
/./  
  
//Different enough for you.//  
  
/Okay.Then, why the hell are you telling me all of this?!/  
  
//Because you and I both have something in common.We both want Yuugi dead!//  
  
And then he hung up. I was left to make the decision of whether I should go or not.of course.we already know the answer to that question.I found them and jumped out infront of their car.only to find out who was in it.  
  
There was Jounouchi, Honda, Yuugi, and him.Ryou.and then it dawned on me what was going on.the man on the phone had been Ryou's Yami.it had been Bakura, I finally figured out, what he was trying to do and nearly succeded on doing, He had already taken the puzzle and just needed someone to take him.to keep him out of his way.but I don't know what for.  
  
/DAMN-IT!/ I cursed aloud.  
  
I looked aroud trying to find something I could do.in the end I was forced to phone the hospital. It was another hour before I could even hear the wail of the sirens.I looked back to the car one last time to be surprised by Jounouchi.who was staring straight back.  
  
/@$#% why was I such an idiot!/  
  
/Because you didn't know, and your selfish./ I looked to the door Ryou had just walked in, closing the door tightly behind him.  
  
/What do you want?/  
  
/I came hear to find out your answer./  
  
/Give me a reason./  
  
/Give you you a wha..?/  
  
/Give me a reason.give me a reason as to why the hell I should even consider helping you!/ I practically scolded.  
  
/Reason? You want a reason! I'll give you a bloody reason! Infact, I'll give you three!/  
  
I was taken by his scolding and rose to meet him in the center of the room.  
  
/.Because you know my yami's the one after the Milleniu items!/ he said now walking towards me./Because you know that he's willing to do anything to get them, because you know what he's capable of and because you know that your next!/ We were now standing nose to nose, I could now feel his warm breath passing over the flesh of my face.  
  
His eyes widdened as I pulled him even closer and toched his lips to mine. Feeling his fragial body against my own. /All right./ I whispered into the night. /I'll help you./  
  
A.N- Yeah I know it sucks.but hey it's the best I can do. My computer delelted my crap for an amasing total of fourteen times while attempting to write this stupid @$#%ing chapter! Any ways Pleaseeeeee review! I've worked soooo hard on just getting this to save on my @$#%ing disk! Please! Any ways, next chapter shouldn't be very sappy. It is starting off with Yami Bakura after all. See ya! 


	5. Part 5

AN- For anyone who is still reading this stupid thing, I'm sorry for the long wait but my computer died…literally, and I went into surgery...so yeah, I kinda had to stop for a bit. We just got a new computer and it's a bitch to write this story on so I still have a problem!

But whatever, that's my own difficulties. The point is that **you** guy's have convinced me to write this fic again! the 'Jounichi Kaiba Switching Crises' can wait! I have a story to continue!

I am moving to a new username It's **SoraandTsukasa **You should check it out.

/blah/ normal people

/blah/ yami's

blah mind links

_blah..._ personal thoughts

Disclaimer-I do not own YuGiOh, Kazuki Takahashi, or his brain…yet, Mua ha ha ha!

**Alone**

**Chapter Ten: Somebody save me.**

Whispering cool winds carried the crimson water of children across the night lit sky, the stares being the only light ageist the darkness. Bloody half's of skulls and torn flesh lay half scattered across lawns, parking lots and subway divisions. The rampaging Man Eater Bugs continuing on their quest to destroy the city of Domino while their master set to work on his own plans…

Silver hair clung to a moonlight body, sticking to the owners skin by the leftover blood that had squirted from his last victim. He smirked showing off his overly sharp canines and licking a pearl of red from his lips. Violet eye's that shone like daggers darted back and forth over the object in question, the 'package' he had been waiting for.

/It was so nice of your friend to have asked for you to hold this for me./ he spoke to the blood soaked head of the dead shop keeper, lifting it so that he maybe able to face it's gapping wholes and terror stricken sockets. /don't you think/

He laid the head down picking up the old man's upper thigh, he then smirked pulling out his dagger. He began to peal the flesh from it's bone snickering at the satisfying squirt of blood and ripping sounds that omitted as he continued with his task.

/Tis a pity that your already dead./ he frowned. /I would have enjoyed torturing you more./

The last of the flesh and tissue gave way and he began to sharpen the long thigh bones edges, humming a cheery little toon as he did so.

/Perfect/ he smiled at the 'man' made crowbar. Small amounts of blood and flesh still hung from it's tips where the tendons had been more difficult to remove. He slid the bone between the lid of the create and the main area of the box itself.

A smirk like no other slid across his devious face making him resemble that of a demon.

Pressure was applied and the popping and cracking of bone on wood could be heard. He pushed harder and harder ageist the lid, wood splinters flew everywhere as one material proved to be a mightier challenge then the other. His knuckles grew white and he let out a strained curse, taking in what ever little air he could gather between his tightly clenched teeth; All the while making sure not to lose his gaining advantage over the box.

Splintering wood began to bend and moan as it finally gave way and a single nail popped from it's place and onto the cold cement floor.

The albino looked to his little success panting heavily as the hot sweat of his labor ran down his brow. /one down…/ he smirked. /three to go.../

Shadows of moon light cast themselves over the bed that Ryou currently sheared with his copper skinned companion. Their hair was tangled together and clung to their faces from thanks to some recent 'events' they had participated in.

The pail boy laid there unmoving, he had been silent since their decision to sleep…but unlike that of his companion…he couldn't.

His green eye's had no shin, no sign of any emotion but sorrow and worry…He couldn't help but wonder what his other self was doing…how many he had killed…who would be next…or why he was doing it…

Ryou's POV

I let out a deep sigh and rose from my place next to my newly found. /Why is he mine/ I wondered out loud, knowing that there would be no answer found. /why couldn't he belong to you, or Pegasus/ I whispered again moving my gaze to the window. I knew the reason why…I

/Why is it that I'm the only one who has to suffer knowing that half of my soul is responsible for the deaths of thousands/ I fiddled with my thumbs for a moment, pulling gently at the sheets that covered…well...all the necessary areas...the white fabric was nearly transparent even in the dim light. I stared on moving his gaze once more, this time to the door. I let out a deep sigh. /when will this all be over? When will I wake up/

When you realize that it's not a dream…

/W-what, Y-yami? Where are you/ my head shot round like that of a spin-top.

The cruel unforgiving voice came again, this time laughing, Our mind link you brat! Do you really think that I would let you run off with out knowing where you were going?

/uh! B-but../

But nothing, you ignorant fool! I know where you are every second of every day. And I know exactly what your doing at any given time.

I swallowed hard.

So? What did you think of your first time? Was the Ishtar any good?

My face turned red and I laid back down pretending that I could hear nothing, I rolled over to block out as much of my mind as possible by staring at Malik's calming face. His long eyelashes and perfect tan skin…he truly was beautiful…

Oh! And by the way, your father will be coming home in two day's time

I can feel the smirk…he's enjoying every last moment of this….Wait a second! My father!

I jump from the bad again. /What do you plan on doing to my father/ My exclamation seems to have awoken my friend as he too jumps from the bed...err…well more less falls from the bed...

/WHAT THE #$/ he got up rubbing his newly bruised head...well...he's ok..

I turn my attention back to the laughter running through the back of my mind. /ANSWER ME/

There is a moments silence before he finally replies, his voice dripping in mockery, and satisfaction...

Our daddy's coming home and I'm going to be the only one there to great him

/He's not your father! He's mine and mine alone! I'm his son not you! Do you hear me! Never you/ I'm screaming at nothing and we all know it…but I can't help it…what more can I do?

Ah! But my dear sweet aibou…he doesn't know this.

My eyes widen as it now hit's me what it is he's truly planning…and I can already feel the tears… /Y-you wouldn't…No! No please! Please Bakura! I'm begging you let him live! No Please! He's that I have left/

/What the hell are you going on about! There's no one in the fucking room besides you and me/

There is another string of cruel laugher and the crystal line of tears is already flowing freely from my eyes…

/Pleas, please Bakura, please/

If you wish to save him….then come to me…come back to me and I will set him free…

My heart skips a beat and my blood ran cold…he wanted me….to come back….to him…I was finally free of his torture and now! No he wanted me to return!

/Never/

Then he will die.

Our link was then cut…all contacts to him lost…he was going to die…my father was going to die! And it was my fault! My selfish fault!

I jump from my place within my and Malik's bed racing to the phone and immediately dialing the numbers I had grown to know so well…he may have cut my link…but he hadn't cut all ties! And I knew it!

I stand there waiting…listening to the phone ring…minutes were dragging by now…and I could hear nothing but the bell….I knew that Malik was talking to me…I knew that he was standing in front of me…holding my arms, shaking me in his vain attempt to have me speak…but I feel nothing…know nothing…all I know is that my fathers life is depending on this call…this one last link to Bakura…and then…my fears and prayers seemed to find a way to both be answered as the phone was answered and the ringing stopped and a voice like ice came threw the receiver…

/Hello aibou…I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I was kept up by an early arrival of an old friend./

/I'm coming! I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill him! Please! I-I'll be there by morning I swear it! Just please, please don't hurt him, please/ My voice is cracking and the tears on my face are unmistakable…

/Heh heh heh….You have exact-/ The phone went quiet and I found myself on the ground. My cheek felt as it were on fire. It burned so badly, I could only assume that it would burse.

/WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING RYOU! DON'T GO FUCKING AROUNS WITH THIS WHEN WE FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO FREE YOU AND SAVE OURSELFS! I DON'T CARE WHO HE'S GONNA KILL I'M NOT GOING TO JUST WATCH YOU RUN OFF AND KILL YOURSELF/

My eyes began to water more as reality hit me and I realized what was going on….Malik had hit me…my one trusted friend…had hit me…I got to my feet as his yelling continued…he was just as bad as Bakura! Beating me and yelling…

/Your as much of a monster as he is! Y-your beating me/

/You weren't listening! I had to stop you/

/No! That's my father! I have to save him! I have to find him and help him! I only have…I've only got…Oh Gods Malik I didn't get the time! You hung up on me before I could find out the time! For all I know it could be an hour or it could be a day/

/SHUT-UP! This is stupid! He's using your father as a trap to get you down there so he can own you again! Then he'll just use you to get to the others and me! I'm not going to let that happen! I refuse/ His lilac eyes burned with fire for that moment…he wasn't angry he was pissed….pissed at me…and there was nothing I could do to stop it…

/I won't tell I promise! Please Malik I have to go! H-he's my dad…my only living relative…/

/No./

/Malik…p-please…./

/I said NO! End of discussion/ and with that he turned away from me…as if I wasn't even in the room…

/I-I hate you…/ the words stung like fire across my tong…and I couldn't help but cry…I had to go...I had to save him but he was right I couldn't have him or the rest of the group follow! They had to escape while they could…I would go…I would suffer…

/What/ he turned to face me once more…but I kept my eyes to the floor. I could bare to face him…I couldn't bare to say it to his face…not now…not ever…

/I said I hate you…you want me to stay so that you can be happy…have everything that you want right down to my body/

/That's not true/

/It is/ I pull away when he touches my shoulder and grab my clothing from the floor. /I hate you Malik…I hate you and I never want to see y9ou again…I'm going, don't even think of following me…/

With that I turned…turned and ran…I wouldn't be a burden to anyone any longer…and so long as they had me…they would be in danger…he knew our every move…my every move…no one would be safe so long as I was near…and I would die before I would ever have Malik suffer the fate that Bakura had planed for any of my loving friends…

Bakura's POV

I smirk as I allow my attention to drift from that of the now dead phone to the man bound behind me.

/He's on his way Mr. Bakura. Your son should be here vary, vary soon./

I listen as he squirms beneath the gag and attempts to pull himself free, I could only guess it to be begging. Begging always annoyed me. It meant that you were weak.

I place a hand to gently brush ageist his cheek and bring my face to meet his own.

/Just think. One drop of his blood is all that I need and my treasure will be alive once more…**I** will be alive once more./

AN- I said it before and I'll say it again. I will NOT abandon this story! I will NOT become and author who abandons their work! So here it is! A bran new chapter and a bran new plot idea! I'll start the next one right away and I promise to update sooner then a year and a half next time! XD It should be there by the end of the month. -


End file.
